Identity
by kariuchiha19
Summary: Deidara is a vampire, though he has never met with another one of his kind. One incident will change that and it has him asking himself one question, "Who...Just who AM I?"
1. Chapter 1: What is this?

Ok, once again, my ideas are eating away at my brain. It's like they take pleasure in distracting me into thinking about it when I'm in my statistics class and making me feel like my brain is about to implode on itself!

Dei: …you've been watching way too much Foamy the Squirrel.

Oh, shut up. Anyway, I can't get this idea out of my head. I was listening to _The Sound of Drums_ by_ Chameleon Circuit_ and the idea came to me. XD. Anywho, Dei?

Dei: Kari-chan doesn't own Naruto or anything else previously owned un!

Thank you! Welcome to _Identity_.

**Chapter 1: What is This?**

A blonde teen was walking through the mall cheerily. Looking around, he saw the normal, content humans walking through the mall, searching for whatever products they needed. Sometimes he envied those people, the ones that didn't know what it was like to live on the streets…

He shook his head of those thoughts. It didn't matter now. After all, he had been taken in already.

The blonde's name was Katsu Deidara. He was a sixteen year old male with long, golden blonde hair and abnormal sapphire blue eyes. He tended to dress in his own fashion, mixing and matching clothes that he found unique. Right now he was dressed in a pair of black jeans, a blue shirt with a black vest over it, black and blue sneakers, and a pair of black, fingerless gloves.

He smiled at some passing old woman when she waved as he continued through the mall. Smirking, Deidara reached into his pocket, gripping the small metal cube inside. He had finally saved up enough money to buy a hover board. And that in itself made him content.

Deidara lived with a woman named Arlene. She had picked the blonde up off of the streets six years back. It had taken Deidara aback that she had even paid him mind, for no other of the people living around that area had ever glanced at him before. She took him home, fed the starving blonde, and asked him his story.

But…Deidara couldn't really say…he didn't know his story. He had no memory of anything before he had turned ten. The first memory the young blonde had was of waking up in an alley, an unbearable thirst burning his throat. He had seen a man, strong and cocky, that asked him to hand over his money. Deidara, thirst driving him to the brink of insanity, had lunged at him, ripping his throat open and drinking deeply.

Arlene had stared at him in awe. "_No way…I thought they had died out…"_ she had muttered, causing Deidara to stare at her oddly, "_A vampire…they haven't been seen for over a thousand years!"_ Deidara hadn't understood her excitement…but she took him in.

The good thing was Arlene was a doctor. She had started to sneak home blood packs for Deidara. The blonde was grateful to her, always looking for ways to help her out. He had a job, not wanting to go to school.

Though…Arlene had insisted on trying to home school him…and gave up on it as soon as she had began. Deidara himself had known more than even she did! As if he had studied it over and over! What he didn't know at the time, once he read a book about it, it was forever embedded into his mind.

So Deidara had gotten a job at a book shop instead. He saved some of his paycheck for himself, and gave some to Arlene for the rent of their small apartment here in the city of New York.

Today, Arlene was at the hair salon for a day off. Deidara didn't like salons, he much rather fix his hair himself. As such, he went off to look around and finally buy himself a hover board.

_Yea, living in the year 2811 has its perks. Hover boards…awesome._

Whoa! Where the hell had that thought come from? As if he had lived in any other time line? Deidara shook the thoughts out of his head. He'd better get back. Arlene was probably done by now and-

Deidara looked up as he heard the pounding of drums. "Not again…" he muttered as he tried to shake it off. Every once in a while Deidara would hear the sound of drums. He didn't know why, and he hadn't told Arlene. She would've probably thought he was crazy.

As he approached the salon, he was thrown back by the force of an explosion.

Landing on his back with a grunt, Deidara looked up to see that the salon had been decimated. "ARLENE!" Jumping to his feet, Deidara started for the flames, only to be pulled back. Turning, Deidara saw a man in a police uniform, his hair was white and he kept it in a low pony tail. His eyes were an onyx color, though they were hidden behind a pair of glasses. "Stay back kid." He said in a demanding tone. Deidara scowled, "I CAN'T JUST STAND HERE UN!" The pounding of drums in his ears just got louder.

The man's eyes widened as he saw that Deidara's eyes glowed red, and he smirked, "Well, well, well…" he said as his smirk became a twisted grin, "What have we here? And I thought that that stupid redhead was the sole surviving vampire." His grip on Deidara's arm tightened. Deidara's eyes widened, "Another vampire?" he muttered. He had never met anyone like him before…

With a psychotic laugh, the man said, "We got him though…and you're next." The white haired man pulled out a gun and placed it at Deidara's head, "Say good bye blood sucker." The blonde screwed his eyes shut; he didn't understand what was going on at all…

He was suddenly yanked back, the sound of a gunshot ringing through the air. He saw the bullet go right passed him as he was pulled into a pair of strong arms. "Hidan, make sure he doesn't get hurt." Deidara looked up to see a redheaded man standing in front of him. He was dressed in a long black and red coat and seemed to be very defiant to the "cop" that was now glaring at him with an intense hatred.

"How is it possible? You didn't even regenerate!" exclaimed the white haired male. The redhead sighed, "Such an obvious trick like that would never kill me. You Hunters are despicable. You say that vampires are monsters, but my kind would've never sacrificed so many of us for only one of the enemy!"

Still in shock, Deidara was roughly pulled onto his feet, "Come on blondie! We gotta get the fuck outta here!" Deidara turned his attention away from the redhead and saw a guy, not too much older than him, with silver, slicked back hair and magenta eyes. He wore what looked like an army uniform, minus the jacket, and a cocky grin. "Let's go!" he exclaimed as he pulled Deidara away.

Looking back, Deidara saw the redhead lunge at the white haired "cop" with a blade in hand…

~Later~

The albino shut the door after pulling Deidara into a large house. "Damn…fucking hunters. Can't they leave the last fucking vampires alone? Wait…" he turned to Deidara. The blonde was leaning on the wall, still completely shocked at how fast he had lost everything in the last ten minutes. "Oi." He hesitantly looked up at the albino, "You ARE a vampire right?"

Silence filled the space between Deidara and the albino. That was when Deidara realized that the sound of drums in his ears had stopped. Hmm…what did it mean? It was so odd…

"Hello~ I asked you a fucking question!" Deidara was brought out of his thoughts again by the albino. This time he nodded, making the other teen grin, "Well who woulda fucking thought? Akasuna ISN'T alone!" "Akasuna?" the blonde asked, finally coming out of his shock induced silence. "He speaks!" exclaimed Hidan sarcastically, "Oi, I'm Hidan. Gesei Hidan. I'm a human. But…I help out Akasuna." "Who…who IS Akasuna?"

Hidan laughed, "Akasuna! The one that saved your ass from the fucking vampire hunter!" Deidara nodded, "The redhead…" "Damn straight. Akasuna no Sasori." Replied Hidan. Deidara just looked down at the floor. What the hell was he gonna do now?

The door opened, and the red head, Sasori, walked in. He had a bit of blood on his shirt, but there were no signs of wounds on him anywhere. "HEY! AKASUNA'S BACK!" exclaimed Hidan with that cocky grin of his, "How was the fight against that fucking mental hunter?" Sasori waved a hand in dismissal, "He ran away. As usual, when they actually start a fight, they realize they don't stand a chance against a vampire all by themselves."

Looking at Deidara, Sasori walked over. "What's your name young one?" he asked gently, stopping right in front of the confused blonde. Deidara looked him in the eyes. Sasori had abnormal green eyes. It was as if they glowed! But…his presence was…very comforting. "Deidara…my name is Katsu Deidara." He said, a little more calm and focused than he was when speaking with Hidan. Sasori nodded, "Deidara…that's a nice name. I'm Akasuna no Sasori. Would you mind answering a few questions for me?" Deidara nodded, "Sure…if you answer a few of my own un."

Sasori chuckled, "You must be a vampire. I've never met a human that could recover from something like that so quickly. Come, let's go into the kitchen and get you a drink." "OI! What about me?" Sasori rolled his eyes and looked over at Hidan, "Calm down. I need you to go and check if there are any more of them." Hidan frowned, "Fine, whatever." He said as he grabbed a gun, that Deidara hadn't noticed before, and headed out the door.

With a sigh, Sasori turned his attention back to Deidara, "He may be a pain at times…but he's loyal and good hearted." Deidara nodded as Sasori led him to the kitchen.

Looking around, Deidara saw that Sasori's decorating style was full of antiques. It looked as if he had something from EVERY era in time from at least the 1400's! Knick-knacks, musical instruments, artistic master pieces, and other interesting things seemed to clutter the whole house! It left the blonde teen in complete awe.

Sasori glanced back at the boy and smirked, "Like antiques?" he asked. Deidara blinked and looked over at him, "Actually, yes. At home I had quite a few things that I found in old shops from years ago un. Cost a lot but I thought it was worth it." Sasori nodded, "Vampires always like to hold on to things from the past. We can live forever so…it's as if we don't want to actually let go of times we held dear." Sasori hummed a bit before saying, "Though…you are what, merely sixteen? It's strange that someone so young would like ancient artifacts."

With a shrug, Deidara explained, "I know more about a lot of points in time than a lot of people un. I find history fascinating." Sasori nodded as they entered the kitchen. It was as any kitchen in their time was; very hi-tech with a metallic look. Though, Sasori seemed to like black more than white, and that was fine with Deidara. He didn't really like white…

"So, Deidara," said boy glanced at Sasori as he sat at the table in the back of the room, "tell me…have you ever met any other of our kind?" Deidara blinked as Sasori walked to the cabinet and pulled out two clear bottles of what could only be blood. "Others?" asked the blonde, "I didn't even KNOW that there was anyone but me un!"

Sighing, Sasori handed the boy one of the bottles before sitting across from him. "So, you and I are most likely the last of our kind…" he muttered before asked, "How did you go about without bringing suspicion from the hunters until today?" Deidara got a sad look in his eyes, "Arlene…' he whispered. Sasori raised a crimson brow in question and Deidara continued, "Six years ago, a woman came and took me off of the streets. Her name was Arlene un. She was a doctor and would sneak blood home to keep me up to date with my thirst un."

Sasori nodded, "Was she in the salon?" he asked softly. Deidara hesitated a moment before slowly nodding his head and opening the bottle and taking a drink of blood. "I'm sorry Deidara. It must be hard for you to come to terms with that." Sasori reached across the tabled and squeezed the blonde's hand. Deidara looked up into the abnormal eyes with a sigh, "Yeah…but it doesn't really matter does it? I can't turn back time and get her out of there…" Sasori chuckled, "No…you can't. Traveling through time is taboo. Gazing through it via the Vortex…that's different…hmm…" "Vortex?"

Shaking his head, Sasori said, "Your powers haven't awakened…have they?" Deidara blinked, "Powers?" he whispered. Sasori nodded, "Each vampire child approaches the eye, forced to behold the Vortex…to be inspired or run. That is what awakens the powers that slumber deep in our subconscious." "Where is the Vortex un? And what exactly is it?"

Looking thoughtful a moment, Sasori said, "The Vortex…the vastness of time. It's a way to see into time. There are those that have tried to go into the Vortex, to travel through time to save those they care for…but they were never heard from again. They were presumed dead and it became taboo to travel through the Vortex."

Taking a drink from his own bottle, Sasori continued, "As for _where_ it is…well, I can't just say it. I could take you there though, if you want." Deidara thought it over for a few minutes. It wasn't like he actually had anywhere to go. He wasn't even supposed to be with Arlene, so that meant the landlord was just going to kick him out of the building.

He had nothing again, just like when he was ten…

"You know if you don't have a place to go, just say it. I wouldn't mind giving you a home."

Deidara's gaze shot to Sasori. "What?" he asked quietly, as if not sure of what he had just heard. Sasori smiled gently at him, "We're the only two left it seems. On top of that, I like to help people. It's just a part of my nature. We don't have to leave to see the Vortex right away. Why don't you get a good night's sleep first? Maybe take a shower? Relax?"

Lowering his gaze to the bottle in his hands. Stay with Sasori eh? Well, it seemed as if the redhead had a decent income of both cash and blood…and Deidara needed a way to get blood…

"All right then un…" he said before looking back up at Sasori, "I'll rest up tonight, and tomorrow we head off to see the Vortex un." Sasori nodded, "Ok. I'll show you to your room then Deidara."

The sound of a door slamming reached Deidara's ears and he saw Hidan storm in and go to the fridge. "See any hunters?" asked Sasori, unfazed by the display. Deidara stared at Hidan as if he were a freak as the albino pulled out a pint of chocolate chip ice-cream from the freezer. "Fuck no. Those hunter bastards are fucking pussies. What I _did_ find was that old hag that lives down the fucking street! Bitch started saying all the shit about my scythe being, and I quote_ a dangerous weapon in a neighborhood with young children in it_. I mean come on! That's why I don't go near fucking bratty children!"

Grabbing a spoon, Hidan started shoving ice-cream in his mouth, "And that's another thing; why the fuck do brats tend to follow me around? I fucking yell at them any chance I get!" Sasori sighed, "I don't know Hidan. Maybe you're just a kid magnet?" He got to his feet, "Anyway, come on Deidara." Deidara drowned the bottle, set it down on the table, and got to his feet as well. "Right un…" "So…blondie is staying with us?" asked Hidan. Sasori nodded, "Yes. Not a problem is it?" he asked smoothly. Hidan shook his head, "No, not really. It's YOUR damn house. I just stay here." Sasori sighed at Hidan before leading Deidara out to the hall…

~Whoo! Yeah man. XD~

"_Ray~! Come on Ray get up!" The raven haired boy opened his eyes to meet the chocolate brown ones of his best friend. "What is it Red?" he asked. The raven haired, ten year old boy had fallen asleep under a tree near the boarding school that had served as his home since he had reached the age of five. _

_The Education Institute, as it was called, was a stone building, way ahead of the human's technology and time. (Meaning that it looked like one of the typical boarding schools from now, even though the year in this part is like…1421. XD) All of the vampire children were left there at the age of five…and then they never saw their parents again. For the rest of their childhood, they would only know the ones of their generation, the teachers and professors of the school, and the group of Elders that was the law of their kind._

_The young vampires, while they had been cared for by their parents, were taught to never let their true names be spoken. Not to their comrades, nor on the battlefield. That way, if the time to hide from the Hunters arrived, they could use their true names as their alias._

_So the young ones came up with the names of the others. The raven haired boy was called Raven due to his hair color, just as his friend was called Redhead. Since the two were the closest of friends, they had shortened the names to "Ray" and "Red". Red had bloody red hair that was kept short and chocolate brown eyes. Ray himself had long raven colored hair that reached his lower back and onyx eyes to match...though one of his eyes was covered by a fringe of hair. They both wore the typical uniform of the Institute; black pants, red shirt with a black jacket and black shoes. They also wore a blank pendant that each child had been given when they had arrived at the Institute. _

_Red sighed, "You know that today is the day that The Head Elder is to explain about the Vortex! It starts in five minutes! Come on!" Ray frowned, "You interrupted my nap for that? I've yet to see what the big deal is…We still have to wait another three years before we are allowed to approach the Eye." Red rolled his eyes, "It doesn't matter! It's obligatory, so we HAVE to be there Ray." Ray sighed in frustration, "All right, ALL RIGHT! I'm getting up." He said as he got to his feet. Red smirked and grabbed his friend by the arm, "Hurry up! If we're late then our professor will make us clean the classroom tomorrow!" he said as he dragged Ray to the entrance. Ray shook his head at his friend's hyper aura. That was so like Red; always happy, always optimistic…it was probably why Ray always liked to be around him._

_He wondered what Red's power would be in the future?_

~And~

"Deidara, time to get up."

The blonde's sapphire eyes fluttered opened and he sat up. He looked to the door and saw Sasori standing there with a bottle of blood. Deidara rubbed the sleep from his eyes, "What time is it un?" he asked. Sasori chuckled and said, "It's seven am. We have to get an early start. The journey to the Vortex is a long one. I found some old clothes that might fit you. Here." He tossed the bottle at Deidara who easily caught the object. Then Sasori motioned to the desk on the left side of the bed where a set of clothes had been laid out. "Right…" he muttered as he opened the bottle. Sasori smiled before exiting the room.

Deidara looked at the ceiling. What was that dream? Ray? Red? Who were they? With a sigh, he tried to think of life before that day when he was ten.

Nothing…

(A/n) And done! Whew, that was entertaining on my part. XD. I hope you enjoy. Oh, and this is technically my Birthday gift for Sasori-no-danna! Happy Birthday Danna! Now that that is outta the way, I wonder…do YOU know who Ray and Red are? XD. How about the pendants? Any idea what THOSE are? Tell me, I like hearing your guesses. R&R! Flames to be used on the white haired hunter…any guesses on him? XD


	2. Chapter 2: Regenerate?

The next chapter of _Identity_!

Saso: I sacrifice and summon the Blue Eyes.

Dei: Hah! My Magician has 3500 attack un!

Saso: This is why I'll use Swords of Revealing Light!

Yup, they are playing Yu-Gi-Oh! XD Ain't life grand! Dei?

Dei: Kari-chan doesn't own Naruto or anything else previously owned un! Mystical Space Typhoon un!

Saso: Shit.

Anywho, let's get this started!

**Chapter 2: Regenerate?**

"_Ray? Ray~?" The raven haired teen blinked as he looked up from the book he was reading. Red was standing right in front of him, right in his face. As per usual, Raven was sitting under a tree not too far away from the Education Institute. "Yeah Red?" he asked as he snapped the book shut. "The ceremony is going to start! Why is it that I always have to come and get you?" asked the red head with a pout. Ray shook his head with a chuckle, "I don't know Red."_

"_You're not afraid of what the Vortex is going to show you…right?" asked Red._

_Ray scowled, "I am NOT afraid of anything! Especially of the Vortex!" he exclaimed. Red smirked, "Then come on! We're gonna be late!" Grabbing the raven haired, thirteen year-olds arm and dragged him roughly back to the building…_

"Deidara?" the blonde was brought out of his vision by the sound of Sasori's voice. "Yes?" he asked as he saw the red head walking over with a tray of food. "Here. You should eat." Said the older vampire. Deidara took the tray…but he just stared at the food.

It had been a couple of days since the duo had left Sasori's house to find the Vortex. The day before, Sasori had taken him through a town that was full of odd illusions. Deidara was still out of it.

"Deidara, please? I understand that your head's still fuzzy, but you need to eat. You'll need your strength from here on out. We're headed to the mountains." Reasoned Sasori. He put a hand on Deidara's shoulder. The blonde tried to get his head together again, but the vision kept trying to pull him into his mind again.

Though, to calm down the red head, Deidara started to eat the burger he had been given. Sasori looked him over a minute, and sighed. "You remind me of someone…someone I haven't seen in over a thousand years."

Deidara almost chocked on his burger. After getting it down, he looked over at the red head, "A THOUSAND YEARS UN?" he asked in shock. Sasori chuckled, "Yes. I'm over a thousand years old Deidara. Our kind usually a span of a few millenniums. They don't usually die unless they feel that they are tired of living…" explained the red headed vampire.

"Then…how did they die out?" asked Deidara, curiosity and sorrow flowing through him. Sasori looked up at the clear blue sky. "The hunters created a strange poison. It destabilizes the regeneration gene in our system…and causes us to decay from the inside out." "Regeneration gene?" asked the blonde.

"Regeneration. It's the reason we can live so long. When we are _killed_, our body heals. During the process, our bodies go through a small change. It can be our eyes, our skin color, the color of our hair…My eyes were originally brown. As time went on, I've regenerated twice. My hair turned into an auburn color the first time. Then I regained the natural red and my eyes turned into this green."

Deidara nodded, deep in thought. Suddenly he heard a voice in his mind.

"_We're the only ones left! Please just __**REGENERATE!**__"_

Deidara flinched as the sound of drums pounded in his head. He clutched at his head in pain as that one word seemed to reverberate through his entire being.

Someone gently shook him, "Deidara? Are you all right?"

The drums pounding in his head suddenly stopped. He took a deep breath and nodded, "I'm fine Sasori…don't worry." Sasori gave him an unsure look.

And then Deidara gave him a cocky smile that made his eyes widen.

"You really do remind me of…never-mind." He said as he stood, "We should get going. The dead never return." Deidara blinked, and was about to question him, when Sasori walked off. With a sigh, Deidara followed with an annoyed look. Sasori turned to be sure the blonde was following…and saw it again.

This boy…was just like…

~Later on, on a day at the time the sun is setting~

"These mountains are so damn steep un!" whined Deidara.

Ok, so he sounded like a brat…but be fair! He had been walking for the past two days through the treacherous terrain nonstop! Sasori had kept them moving to save time, and it was taking its toll on the blonde. Sasori couldn't help but chuckle. He knew he was being extremely hard on Deidara, especially since the blonde had not been trained.

Though…he had done extremely well for his situation. No one else would've lasted so long…forty-eight hours straight without a break…

"Come on Sasori! Can't we stop for some rest?"

Sasori looked at the blonde and sighed, "Fine. We'll stop here to rest." He said as he sat on a rock. Deidara just plopped down onto the ground, panting. Sasori reached into the bag he was carrying and tossed the blonde a bottle of blood. Deidara blinked and caught it before his thirst hit him…hard. He practically ripped the bottle open and drowned half of it in seconds.

The sound of Sasori chuckling reached his ears and he stuck his tongue out at him. Sasori shook his head and smiled, "Why don't you rest Deidara? I'll wake you when we're going to move again."

Deidara merely nodded, too exhausted to do much else. He curled up into a ball on the ground and soon drifted to sleep…

"_Raven, Red Head, and Crimson Eyes." Ray and Red looked up as the Elder known as Pein called out their names. It was finally their turn to gaze into the Vortex. Red jumped up and glanced back at Ray. The raven haired teen stood and walked alongside his friend as another of their generation came over. He was known as Crimson Eyes due to the crimson orbs that distinguished him from the rest of them. His hair was silver and he had only spoken with Ray and Red twice._

_But that was how it usually was. Vampires usually only got close to one other in their lives. This person usually became their Love. Red didn't question it. He knew that Ray was the most precious person in his life. Ray also knew the same._

_And that was why the two were never seen apart._

_The three teens approached the Eye, about to behold the Vortex._

_Ray looked down at his feet for a minute. He really wondered what his role in his generation would be. He heard Red gasp and looked to his right at his friend. Red was staring into the Vortex in awe. He had a hand up, blocking the wind of the Vortex as he stared. Ray could see that a vision was flashing before his eyes and Ray wondered what it was. It seemed to be inspired by it…_

_Looking to his left, he saw Crimson Eyes. The silver haired teen was wide-eyed for a second…before he took a step back. Ray knew he was going to run. There were always those that could not handle the vision that the Vortex gave them. Whether they saw their own betrayal, or their death, they ran._

_Ray decided he needed to look. His gaze moved to the Vortex…And he saw the amazing vastness of time. A vision of himself flashed across his gaze. He and Red. He knew it was Red, even though his hair was of a different color. They were fighting, side-by-side, against some hunters. __**"You won't escape! The Master of Destruction will make sure of your demise!"**__ He saw himself lunge at the hunters…and the sound of drums started to pound in his ears._

_Ray pulled a hand over one of his ears, trying to block out the drums. The sound grew louder and he covered both ears. He couldn't help but wonder what it meant._

_A hand grabbed his shoulder and he turned to see Red. The red headed teen had an amazed look in his eye as he pulled Ray away. "They told us that was enough Ray." He said calmly. Ray nodded and followed his friend back to his seat. _

_The sound of drums faded…_

"Deidara."

The blonde felt a gentle hand on his shoulder as Sasori shook him awake. He slowly opened his eyes and noticed that the sun was rising. He slowly uncurled himself and sat up, yawning as he took in the mountain scenery. A feeling of déjà vu flowed through him as he looked around.

Had he…been here before?

Sasori handed Deidara an apple. "Here. It'll wake you up a bit." He said with a kind smile. Deidara nodded as he took a good look at Sasori's face. It was the same face as the guy from his weird dreams…Red. The only difference was his abnormal green eyes instead of the chocolate brown ones…

But hadn't Sasori said he had regenerated a couple of times? Maybe the visions he saw in his dreams were actually Sasori's memories? "Deidara?" the blonde looked up before smiling apologetically and taking the shiny red apple and biting into it. "Sorry, I was thinking that this place looks…kinda familiar un." Sasori raised a brow, "Have you been here before?"

Deidara shook his head, "I…can't remember. I don't remember anything from before I was ten really un…" Sasori got a thoughtful look on his face…and looked into his bag. "Come here." He said. Deidara moved to sit next to the red head and Sasori pulled out a strange device. He pulled Deidara's head over and the device began to glow a strange bluish-green color. Another odd vision flashed through Deidara's mind as Sasori worked…

"_Today, we will be giving you all your official title names. These names will be what others of our kind will call you for the rest of your existence." Explained Pein as he paced along the stage. Ray and Red both sighed. "That's gonna be annoying." Whispered the redhead as he laid his head on Ray's shoulder. Ray nodded, "We're so used to calling each other Ray and Red…and it helps me know it's you since you shortened "Raven" to Ray."_

_Red frowned as he heard random names of the others. They were all based on their newly acquired abilities. It had been a month since their generation had come before the Vortex, and they all knew who was the most powerful. Red looked up at Ray, focused on his onyx colored eyes. He had always loved the mischievous spark that Ray had in them. Even though the raven seemed a bit serious…their professors and teachers were all wary of his pranks._

_He had once glued one of them to a wall…without anyone seeing him._

_Even Red still wondered how his friend had done it._

"_Raven…please come up here." _

_Ray nodded and stood up as Red sat up again. He went over to where Pein stood on the stage and bowed slightly. Pein nodded and motioned for him to stand straight as he usually did. He circled the raven haired teen like a hawk. "Your abilities…I've been told that you have some highly destructive and constructive abilities boy?" _

_With a nod, Ray stated, "Those statements are true. My abilities give me the power to deconstruct any form of existing mass and reconstruct it at will." Pein raised a brow and asked, "Can you prove it?"_

_And so, Ray raised an arm at a table behind the Elder. A strong pulsing sensation ran around the room and the table started to turn into an odd blue ash. Ray motioned for his other hand, and the red ash reassembled into a long, bronze sword. _

_Pein gazed at him with an impressed look. He hadn't expected the rumors to be true. To be able to convert objects into whatever he pleased…there was only one other thing Pein needed to know. "Raven…when you gazed upon the Vortex…did anything odd happen to you?"…_

Deidara blinked as Sasori pulled away, "It seems that something is blocking your memory…once we finish with the Vortex, I'll see what I can do about that." He told the blonde. Deidara nodded. He could be a bit more patient…

They continued walking…

_Ray watched as Red showed Pein his new healing ability. It was really a great ability, an asset really, to have a doctor in the generation._

_And so Pein dubbed him_ The Doctor_._

_Red walked back. "Well, Master of Destruction, I'm shortening that to Mass." Ray chuckled, "And I'm calling you Doc." He replied as he and his best friend walked back to the room they shared. Ray and Red were both to be in charge of the ones in their generation…they were the most powerful once. For Red could use his ability to heal, as well as kill._

The sound of drums filled Deidara's ears. He looked up at the path at where Sasori was walking. "Sasori?" as the red head turned a gun shot rang through the air. Sasori felt his hair ruffle as the bullet flew pass. "GET DOWN!" He yelled before pulling Deidara to the ground with him.

The blonde looked up as he heard more gun shots. A group of people in military uniforms walked over, all with guns drawn. "Hello Doctor." Said a man that seemed to be the one in charge of the group. Sasori got to his feet, dragging Deidara up with him, and pulled the blonde behind him. The leader of the group raised a brow at him, "And who, pray tell, is this?" he asked, "Can it be that there is another survivor of the Vampire existence?"

Deidara saw the man's face and blinked…he…seemed familiar…

"Let us be human. We have done nothing to bring the hunters upon us." Said Sasori, his voice commanding. The man laughed, "And you assume I care? Once we take care of you…and now that little newborn, we'll finally be rid of you disgusting creatures."

_Disgusting creatures._

That phrase…that phrase…something in Deidara snapped…

Sasori sighed. These bastards weren't going to leave without spilling blood…and Deidara still had no abilities to help him fight. This was a huge problem. He wasn't sure if he could handle the hunters and watch over the blonde at the same time…

"Well, Doctor, what will you do? You can try to fight us…or you can surrender." Stated the human before Sasori. Before the redhead could answer, laughter reached their ears. Turning his gaze, Sasori was surprised to see the young blonde walking forward. "_Can you hear them? They're coming. They're in the signal, they're in my head._"

Sasori blinked at the younger's words. What did that mean? Looking at the hunters, he saw equal looks of confusion on their faces as they aimed their guns at Deidara.

"_Is it only me? Am I the only one to be called?"_

Deidara raised a hand to his ears, "_This pounding in my ears is calling me to rule the world."_ The blonde looked up and had a malicious smirk on his face, "_Rule the universe, as the master of your fate."_ He looked straight at the leader of the hunters, "_Can you hear the drums? Don't try to fight them it's too late!"_

"The…drums?" muttered Sasori.

Deidara raised his hand behind him and suddenly, the Vortex formed behind him. Sasori stared at him wide-eyed. How? Deidara had said he had never seen the Vortex…so there was no possible way for him to have been chosen as a leader of a generation!

"_Each Vampire child…approaches the Eye."_

Sasori saw, in the Vortex, and image of Three teens…two of whom were very familiar. It was himself and his best friend….Raven…back when they had first seen the Vortex.

"_Forced to behold the Vortex…to be inspired or run."_

The image looked from Red (who you now know as Sasori) and Crimson Eyes. Sasori was staring into the Vortex in awe, while Crimson ran off.

"_But as I gazed into the vastness of time…I heard the sound of drums!"_

This time, it showed Ray start to cover his ears. Sasori remembered that…

"_**Red…no…Doc…do you hear the drums? Where is that sound coming from?"**_ Ray…the Master of Destruction…no…Mass…The one he loved so much…

The hunters seemed to freak out and shot at the blonde. "DEIDARA!" exclaimed Sasori. Deidara chuckled and focused on the bullets. They disintegrated into red ash and swirled around the blonde. Sasori couldn't believe what he was seeing…it wasn't possible…Mass…Mass had been dead for over 1000 years!

"_Can you hear them? They're coming. They're in the signal, they're in my head!"_

The red ash turned into an arrow, shooting at and piercing through one of the hunters.

And now they went ballistic. They started attacking Deidara, but he wasn't even fazed. All of their attacks turned to ash…

"_In a child's guise,"_ Deidara turned and smirked at Sasori, "_oh Doctor, Doctor you have healed me."_

Sasori's eyes widened…was he…really…

"_You are not alone…it took you far too long to see me."_

As the hunters started to lunge at the blonde. Deidara merely waved his hand and turned them into ash. Some were smart enough to stay away…but others weren't. Deidara raised a hand to the Vortex once more…and an image that Sasori had locked away in his mind revealed itself…

"_When I laid in your arms, mortally wounded in your care." _

Sasori's heart tightened at the memory resurfacing…the day he had last seen Mass…his friend had looked so different than when they were children…his hair was short and white blonde, while his eyes were a light grey, practically white. The complete opposite of the raven haired teen.

When Deidara spoke this time, the view of the past spoke at the same time.

"_I'll leave you here forever…last of the Vampires once again."_

Sasori suddenly tore his eyes away as he heard his own voice sound from the Vortex.

"_Don't leave me now! Think of all we've done together! Think of all the vanquished foes! Think of all that we could be!"_

And he heard Mass chuckle…just like he had that day. Or was it Deidara chuckling?

"_It would be hell for me imprisoned here forever with you!"_

Even though Sasori knew he had only said that to try to get him to let him go…it still hurt to hear the one he loved say that.

Sasori's voice started to beg.

"_No please! You've got to PLEASE! We're the only ones left! PLEASE just__** REGENERATE!**_"

Sasori looked up as the image showed The Master of Destruction run off as he had that day…blood dripping from his wound…and it focused on him. Sasori held his breath.

He was finally going to see what had happened.

The white blonde man stood before the army of hunters that had come before Him and the Doctor. Mas whispered, "Forgive me Doc…it's the only way…" Before motioning behind him with his hand. Just like what Deidara had done, Mass had summoned the Vortex.

Sasori's eyes couldn't get any wider. No…Mass hadn't…

Mass smirked as chains shot out of the Vortex and grabbed all of the human hunters, dragging them into it. Mass himself was chained around his arms and yanked inside. Sasori watched as his friend glanced around, watching as the hunters disintegrated. As if accepting his fate, he closed his eyes…and his appearance began to change.

His hair grew long…as long as when it had been raven colored. The white shifted into a golden color and Mass seemed to be getting…younger. His eyes opened in confusion and darkened into a sapphire blue color. Suddenly…his eyes widened and got an empty look in them…

And Mass was thrown into a dark alley.

It showed the young blonde, now seeming the age of ten, getting to his feet. He suddenly covered his ears…

"_In my dreams they're calling…and every waking moment…I heard the Vortex calling…I heard the sound…the sound of drums…."_ Deidara turned to the last remaining of the group of hunters that had come after them…and the human fled.

Sasori took a step towards the blonde, unsure of what he was thinking. Was this really… "Master of Destruction?" he asked hopefully. Deidara turned to him and smiled, "Hey Doc. Heheh…Doctor, Doctor…you've healed me…" Deidara's sapphire eyes fluttered shut and he fell forward.

Sasori moved quickly and caught the blonde easily.

His eyes filled with tears.

It was Raven.

(A/n) And so, RAVEN WAS DEIDARA! XD. Yeah, I decided to tell you all because, with the dreams and visions, it was getting way too obvious who Ray was.

Dei: I kicked ass un!

Saso: Heh, yes you did Dei-chan.

Haha! The song is _The Sound of Drums_ by _Chameleon Circuit!_ I love that song so damn much. XD.


	3. Chapter 3The Vortex

Saso: So, you say that Itachi went through the door and-

Dei: YEP! PIE RIGHT IN HIS FACE UN! HAHAHA!

Saso: *laughs* I never knew Kisame was so classic!

Dei: Me either un!

Heheh, Dei?

Dei: Oh right un! Kari-chan doesn't own Naruto or anything else previously owned un!

Thank you! Heheh, oh Kisame, you and your classic jokes. XD.

**Chapter 3: The Vortex**

Sasori stopped in front of the station. Looking over his shoulder to make sure no one was following, he stepped inside and sat Deidara down on a bench. He quickly purchased two tickets and went back to sit next to the blonde. Deidara had been unconscious for about two days now.

And Sasori was a bit worried.

He had just found out that the young blonde was someone extremely precious to him…only to have to worry about losing him again. Looking over at the young vampire, Sasori moved to push some hair out of Deidara's face.

With a smile, he remembered how Deidara had been way back when. It seemed that he was back to his long hair…Ray always did like his hair long…he had hated when he had regenerated and had short white blonde hair…

Noticing that the train was boarding, he picked the blonde up once more. Receiving a few odd glances from the other passengers, Sasori chose a private room and sat Deidara down on the booth. He seemed so…peaceful. Sasori couldn't help but smile at him.

As he did, Deidara's sapphire eyes fluttered open. With a groan, he started to focus on his surroundings, "Sasori?" "I'm right here Deidara." He replied, not knowing if maybe what had brought his memories back was still effective.

The sapphire eyes blinked a few times before he nodded, "I um…" "Deidara, do you remember what happened?" asked the red head suddenly. For a minute, Deidara stared at him…and then an eerie grin spread across his face. "Well, Doctor, if I were to tell you exactly what was happening, would you actually remember? Or would you forget and let your fate fall into negativity again?"

Sasori's abnormal green eyes widened and he took a step back, "What?"

Deidara chuckled a bit, "Don't remember, do you Doctor?" he got to his feet and said, "It is returning through the dark, Doctor you have met your mark. Your song is ending, sir don't cry, when you hear him knock four times…"

A strong wind started to swirl around the room, and Deidara's grin widened, "You're going to regenerate. Some new man saunters away. No time for games, tonight we fight for the fate of all mankind!"

Realization flashed through Sasori's eyes and he whispered, his past's own desperate voice ringing simultaneously, "I can do so much more."

Deidara closed his eyes and the Vortex opened behind him, "The vampires returning. The earth will be burning. The last live vampire is a trap for the Master! The Doctor is dying, the Doctor is dying! The Doctor is dying, the Doctor is dying!"

An image of the first time Sasori was supposed to regenerate appeared, "I don't want to go…I don't want to go."

Deidara started pacing in front of the Eye, "Hidan will be by your side, you will always save his life. Hold on now, not one to wait, till they bring back he of Pein." He looked Sasori in the eyes, "I'll sing you to your sleep! The vampires returning. The earth will be burning. The last live vampire is a trap for the Master. The Doctor is dying, the Doctor is dying. The Doctor is dying, the Doctor is dying."

Sasori remembered just who it was hat was actually speaking, "I don't want to go. I don't want to go."

The Vortex itself was speaking with the redhead, using Deidara as a medium.

He grabbed Sasori by the collar and pulls him face to face, "Just one more thing before you fall; you'll be getting your reward. Back in time for those you know: Trickster, Seer, the Master…"

After a few seconds of silence before Deidara whispered, "The vampires returning. The earth will be burning. The last live vampire is a trap for the Master."

He shoved Sasori back and grinned, "The vampire returning! The earth will be burning! The last live vampire is a trap for the Master! The Doctor is dying, the Doctor is dying! The Doctor is dying, the Doctor is dying!"

Sasori suddenly remembered what he meant.

The Vortex had once spoken with Sasori, telling him what exactly was going to happen…but he had forgotten it once he had awoken after regenerating. Deidara grinned, "Let's just say…you're getting a consolation prize for all your hard work Doctor." He said.

His eyes suddenly slipped shut and Deidara fell back onto the booth…

(A/n) And, that's all for now. On to Genetics!


End file.
